The Twins Pointless Lesson?
by Da-da-DA-DUM-Super-Perv
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru push "Momma's" limits and on top of that, what have they done to Tamaki's precious teddy? WARNING!: CONTAINS SPANKING!


**A/N: The idea of this fic was partially spawned from a sexy dream I had. Mmmmmmm...Oh, I'm sorry. It's a crack pairing of some kind of sort. Or pairing and 1/2? It's sweet three-some is what it is. lol I'm kidding. This is just going to be a goofy first fic upload. **

**WARNING!: Contains naughtiness...and spanking. T.T ouchie...*shivers***

The twins sat in the music room already bored with the day. The hosting hadn't even begun yet but they were already aware of what they'd have to be going through.

Tamaki had ordered that they do a cutesy family theme. Taking their roles as Tamaki the father, Kyoya the mother, the twins as their sons, and Haruhi as their daughter. Honey and Mori would of course take their roles as the neighbors.

Hikaru and Kaoru were not too exicted about it since Tamaki turned down their sexy slave theme. Haruhi had actually agreed with Tamaki on that one aftering picturing the outfits involved and assuming it was she that they wanted to put it on.

As of now, they sat near the window bored out of their skulls. The only other person in the room was Kyoya.

He sat at a table typing away on his laptop. He also looked rather irritated probably because he has to be dubbed "Mommy" today.

Tamaki was out with Haruhi, Honey, and Mori to get the lovely outfits and props that they'd use for the day. The host king rejected the twins from coming along after his mind theater of seeing what they would try to get Haruhi to do in the provacative costume they suggested.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in unison as they tried to scheme up something to do in the wait. They were usually great at thinking up something to do with the company of each other since it was usually _only_ each other that they had.

Both their minds were blocked at the moment though. Again, they sighed in unison which seemed to irritate Kyoya more so.

"Will you two breathe normally, please?" he asked with an obvious tint of frustration. The twins had almost forgotten he was there.

"Hmmmm," they now both hummed in unison as they approached Kyoya.

"Say, Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru leaned over the table with Hikaru which the latter finished his sentence for him,"Whaccha doin?"

"Business. And it concerns neither of yours," he replied. The twins banged their heads on the table.

"Aaaw! Come on! We're bored!" they whined. The Shadow King merely glared at them.

"Not my problem," he now replied with a somewhat threatening tone. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to not push it and walked away but not before sighing again just to agitate him one more time.

Even though the glare he gave them pierced through their backs, they felt it was worth it and snickered under their breaths.

Hikaru's eye caught something sitting on top of the piano. "Hey, isn't that Tamaki's teddy bear?" he asked his brother.

"Oh, it is, he must want to use it as a prop today," Kaoru figured. Hikaru smirked mischeviously with an idea.

"Say, Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. His brother now too smirked.

"Are you wanting to hide his teddy bear and watch him freak out?" he answered as he picked up the bear.

"Yeah we should...No! Wait I have a better idea!" Hikaru suggested as he yanked the teddy from Kaoru,"We should draw obscene doodles on it."

Kaoru yanked it back. "Now I don't think we should go that far, Hikaru," he reasoned.

"Why not? We could use washable marker," Hikaru explained as he grabbed the arm of the bear.

"Well I don't want to risk damaging it. It's pretty important to him so that'd be going a little to far," Kaoru now explained back to his brother. A small little back and forth ensued after that.

"Oh come on, Kaoru, it will wash off!"

"No, no, no, Hikaru, I just don't want to risk it."

"It's just a small prank! We're not going to burn it or anything!"

"Let's just hide it. His flip out will be worth it, trust me."

"His bear will be fine, Kaoru."

Apparently the twins' mumbling must of been making Kyoya lose his concentration. "CUT IT OUT!" he roared.

The brothers nearly jumped out of their skin from the sudden shout. Unfortunately, it caused Hikaru to yank the bear's arm resulting in it being completely torn off.

"Hmn?" Kyoya heared it's rip.

The twins looked down at what they had done. "AAAH CRAP!" they both screamed then began very quiet as if trying to hide it.

Kyoya's cold stare seemed to sink into them though and Hikaru gave in. "Kaoru pulled on it!" he pushed the blame onto his unsuspecting brother.

"What? Hikaru! You pulled on it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I only did because you jumped back!" Hikaru explained,"...wait, Kyoya caused us to startle...so it was his fault!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND COME HERE!" Kyoya yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru both startled again and stood there.

"Now...," Kyoya grew impatient. The brothers glanced at each other before walking over to Kyoya.

Once they approached him, he took the teddy bear and it's arm away from them to examine the damage. "Tamaki is going to be crushed about this," he said.

"Well, we can fix it can't we?" Kaoru asked,"We can sew it right?"

Kyoya gave them another cold stare. "That's not the point," he growled,"and besides this rip doesn't look good at all."

"S-s-so does that mean we can't fix it?" Kaoru gasped.

"Uh, I have an idea..," Hikaru intercepted,"How about we get into our roles for today! Momma is suppose to protect her little boys right? Why don't you go ahead and take the fall for us? ok?"

Kyoya didn't look as if he liked that comment.

Hikaru felt a little nervous about the evil in Kyoya's eyes.

"Or...we could just hide it. Right Kaoru? Like you said before," he twittled his fingers in nervousness.

Kyoya scooted back his chair and turned it away from the table. "So...we should get into our roles, huh? ...Well, Mother is in no mood for such behaviour problems today so I guess you boys need to be punished."

"Wh...What?" the twins stuttered. They both suddenly found themselves being yanked over Kyoya's lap. Kaoru was on the edge of his knees but he was placed enough on them to not fall off. Plus the fact that Kyoya now had one of his arms pinning both the teens down.

"Kyoya-senpai! What are you doing?" Hikaru gasped not only because of being pulled down onto his lap but because he felt Kyoya tugging on the back of his pants until a cool breeze proved he had just bared his bottom.

The same was done to Kaoru. The brothers glanced at each nervously not believing what was happening so Kaoru tried to raise himself up a little only to have Kyoya pinned him back down.

"Kyoya-senpai! You're not really going to spank us are you?" Kaoru along with his brother began to panic,"This is just a prank, right?"

Kyoya didn't bother speaking the answer but instead let them feel the answer as he brought his hand down onto Hikaru's rear-end then onto Kaoru's.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

SLAP!

"Ah!"

Kyoya leaned over to where he could see their shocked and terrified faces. "Does that answer your questions?" he asked.

They were stunned but not for long as Kyoya snapped them back to reality with another painful lash to both of their bottoms.

SWAP!

"Umph!"

SWAAP!

"Aaah!"

The sting from just the two smacks that they recieved was already making their eyes water. Hikaru already started to resist as well and tried to squirm his way out causing Kyoya to spank his behind with three incredibly hard slaps.

"AAAAOW!" Hikaru cried in pain as the sting had turned to burn causing the water droplets in his eyes to roll down his face. Kaoru stared at his brother next to him and he realized that Kyoya was definitely not taking this lightly, whether he was playing the role of "Mom" or not.

Kyoya even said it himself now. "You both keep still! I am not playing with either of you. I don't care how unorthodox this is, I'm punishing you both for frustrating me all morning and now destroying something of value," he scolded.

The twins were silent from guilt. Tamaki was going to be pretty crushed about his precious bear. They just hoped that he didn't have the vicious attachment to it like Honey with his bunny.

Kaoru looked slightly over his shoulder to see Kyoya about to strike his rear now. He at least had time to brace himself as the same burning three strikes branded onto his rear-end. Kyoya was making sure he kept their spanking even.

Kaoru tried to hold his yelp in but it leaked through his clenched teeth. Now the tears rolled down his face as well, matching his twin.

"K-Kyoya...We're sorry," Kaoru sniffled.

"We really are," Hikaru added tearfully.

Kyoya landed another slap to Hikaru's blushing bottom.

"I know you are," Kyoya responded as he gave Kaoru his slap now,"but your paying your debt."

With that, the twins stayed quiet now other than their crying from Kyoya's firm hand as he brought it down one at a time on them until the music room's door opened. Kyoya froze right before striking Hikaru again as the twins both froze with their crying.

Tamaki and the others had returned as the host king was wandering in cheerfully carrying the costume's and prop's.

"Oh! We're back! Come on guys let's get started immedi...WH-WH-WH-WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Tamaki jumped back, dropping all the stuff he was carrying on the floor.

Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were staring very confused at them too.

"Uh...yeah...what are you three doing?" Haruhi twitched from the scary sight.

"Kyoya...please tell me you three are role-playing for today's theme at least. Please say so," Tamaki shivered.

"Well," Kyoya sighed,"Sort of..." He held up the torn teddy bear for Tamaki to see.

"KUMA-CHAN!" He shrieked,"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TEDDY!

Kyoya pointed at the two bent over his knees.

The rage could literally be seen exploding from Tamaki. In a flash, he was over where the twins were rapidly beating their behinds simultaneously with his belt. The twins were now shrieking with terror as Kyoya was startled himself and had to hold the twins down with both his arms.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in unison with their pleading and yelping.

"NO! BOSS! PLEASE STOP! WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SOOOOORRY!"

Their cries were almost being out shouted by the incomprehensible scolding of Tamaki as he continued to lay his belt over both their back-sides with movement faster than the eye.

Haruhi had picked up Tamaki's teddy bear by then and looked at it's rip.

"Oh, hey, Tamaki-senpai...I can fix this with no problem. It'll be so easy you won't even tell it was ripped at all," she explained.

Tamaki immediately paused. "YOU CAN?" he sparkled with happiness,"Oh how wonderful! You're amazing Haruhi!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked dumbfounded. "You mean this whole time it wasn't a big deal?" they shouted.

Haruhi shrugged as she spoke, "Well, I guess in the end it's not...but you guys shouldn't of ripped it in the first place. Besides...I'd say you two had that coming for long time."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other again. "That's it...we're going to stay with the neighbors."

**A/N: Ow...just ow. So yeah, here's just something random to post as a first fic. lol Don't take it seriously obviously. Oh and I just want to say what I based it off of was indeed a sexy dream if your a Kyoya fan. I had this really odd dream that I somehow was in debt to Kyoya and he told me that I'd have to pay him with my body. Oh, no sex was involved though...he spanked me! As sexy as it may be...it was so damn scary. I mean hella scary. I may write a horror fic just for that one...I think it was the first time anyone has felt pain in their dreams too. I think he **_**would**_** hit that damn hard! *shivers***


End file.
